We're in Love With Our Instruments!
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: The K-ON Girls realize that true love is sometimes in your hands. Inspired by Yui's Oh My Guitah Song as well as A Burning desire to try my hand at a K-ON Fanfic! Rated M for obvious reasons. Also Maybe include a crack pairing or two.
1. Realization of Love

Yui sat in her newly cleaned room; staring intently at her precious guitar. The guitar itself was quite an impressive catch for Yui. In fact some might say she had that whole love at first sight with the instrument. As it sat on its display, proudly showing itself off; Yui sighed with rosy red cheeks. She was madly in love with her instrument, so much so that it seemed kind of unnatural. But then in that wild yet adorable brain of hers Yui had a bunch of small dimly lit light bulbs fire off.

Meanwhile in Mio's room; the girl herself was busy thrashing and obliterating equations and defeating hordes of English questions. This was how she studied, wired into her laptop with headphones; listening to tracks she made herself with the aid of her band mates all while racing through each question with a speed only sonic could rival. As she began to sweat, her eyes glued to the next question her pencil was reaching its breaking point. The stress of Mio's heavy manly fingers squeezing the life of out the wood soon became too much and with a soft yet thunderous snap; the poor pencil collapsed in Mio's hand.

"Not again…" Mio said disappointed with this pencil's lack of durability. She leaned backward giving out a big sigh; in reality there was no real need to be in a rush. The test she was studying for was a week away and she already knew more than half of the formulas needed to pass the math midterms. She needed to work on her English however as she secretly made Mugi her rival in that department.

Mio stood up, closing her book for tonight and yawned loudly; then she noticed her Base; it looked rather lonely sitting there all by itself and for Mio she had an odd sense of longing for it. She shook her head however as she had yet to iron her shirt for class tomorrow. However the Base looked really appealing and who could resist its deep vibrations and sleek charm? The more she stared the more her cheeks became red. And the more her cheeks became red the more she wanted to feel its metallic touch. She recalled a particular day; when she felt it's solidity against her ever growing chest. It felt very romantic.

In Ritsu's room; the girl herself was busy freaking out over the loss of one of her drumsticks. How could she have misplaced it? The room itself had just been cleaned so there should have been no reason for her drumstick to have gone missing. However it had indeed went rogue on her; Ritsu stomped in anger until the rogue drumstick managed to roll from under her bed. She quickly grabbed the drumstick and began yelling at it like a mother would to her child, yet in her own spunky way.

Mugi who happened to be in the same house awaiting Ritsu downstairs decided that she would come upstairs to see what the commotion was about. When Mugi opened the door to Ritsu's room; she saw something that made her instantly blush red. That something will be explained later as Ritsu was caught in the act of doing that something. Her shocked face coupled with Mugi's red face and her sudden brother's intrusion into the scene caused somewhat of an uproar; Wait that would be a heavy understatement. It was more like a total and complete volcanic eruption.

Meanwhile in the Nakano household; Azusa was busy finishing off a sweet guitar riff. With the sweet orgasmic melody coming from her singing guitar; Azusa was making love making music. The girl quickly read each note off the book she was reading. Her precise execution of each note made her Guitar sing even more; the riff was coming to an epic end as Azusa strummed harder. Finally the Guitar whaled and cried, moaning as it had finished its song. Azusa herself had been sweating from her epic guitar skills and it soon because apparent that she herself had gotten rosy red cheeks. She didn't understand it; was she sexually aroused by her own instrument? No! That cannot be the case, but yet again it felt like it was. The blushing girl held her Mustang tightly against her stomach unable to comprehend her raging teenage hormones and the charm of her own guitar making her feel that way.

The K-ON girls were deeply in love with their instruments; as for Mugi…. You're going to have to find out what happened in the next chapter.


	2. What Happened!

**We're In Love With Our Instruments! **

**K-ON and all characters are of course not owned by me.**

**Chapter Two: What Happened?  
**

A/N: I should have put something like this before ARGH! Oh well enjoy the short chapter yet again...

* * *

Mugi had been starring at Ritsu for quite some time. Did she really put "that" in her "place"? The thought of seeing Ritsu in pleasure however put a big unnatural grin on her already blushing face. Ritsu however was beyond embarrassed. How could she have not locked the door? Why didn't Mugi say anything? All of this and more had gotten Ritsu a flustered red face. The who happened to be sitting across from each other in the very room where the crime happened and Mugi has not once said anything to her.

"Mugi…" Ritsu finally said in a most serious voice. "Is that your first time seeing… something like that?"

Mugi's ears perked up, and a massive satisfied grin appeared on her face. "Mmhm! It's amazing how it was just in there!"

Mugi's reply was more than just enthusiastic; it was just plain pure excitement. Ritsu shuddered at that thought and quickly changed the subject. "So Mugi you wanted to hang out…?"

It worked; Mugi quickly took out a pamphlet and shoved it in Ritsu's hands. "They added a new game at the arcade! I heard it involves something called a joystick!" Ritsu shuddered yet again at the mere mention of the word "joystick"

Meanwhile back at the Nakano household, Azusa was doing her weekly guitar tune up. She had placed her guitar on her lap, feeling its weight against the top of her thighs.

The excitement she had earlier was gone but she still was quite curious. How could she get that feeling again? She shook her head however quickly thinking it was just a mere hormonal thing. However she got a quick jolt as her phone rang loudly in the quite room. She quickly answered only to hear Yui's energetic voice.

"Azunyan!" Yui screamed excitedly. "Guess what! Guess what! GUESS WHAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Azusa to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Yui-senpai, what is it?" She was curious as to what Yui was overly excited about but a sinking feeling in her gut told her to expect something really weird.

"I have an idea! Let's make a love song about our instruments!" Yui smiled on her end of the phone, looking at Guitah happily.

"That's… actually a pretty cool idea. Did you tell Mio about it?" Azusa was surprised, a love song about their instruments? The way she felt about her Mustang, the way it sung to her, that special feeling came back.

Meanwhile back at Mio's house. Mio had sat down after finishing all of her chores; she wasn't sure if she was going crazy but after a while she began to talk to her base as if it were a real person.

"So I wanted to confess to Ritsu all this time, however I don't know if she swung that way. I mean we are best friends but sometimes I wish she were a guy so we could….date…" Mio sauntered over toward her base, picking it up gently and placing it on her lap. She plucked one of its strings and felt the vibration she wanted to feel. "Are you jealous of Ritsu…?" She asked gently almost to a whisper.

"I love you too" She placed a soft kiss on the neck of her base but just as she was going to do more her phone rang. Mio jumped out of her bed and raced for the phone.

"Moshi moshi!" she said all panicked.

"Mio? It's me Yui! I thought of a GREAT Idea!"

Mio sighed, but her face was totally red. "Y-yeah? What was your idea?"

"Let's make a love song about our instruments!" Yui shouted into her phone.

Mio didn't respond, such an idea was perfect. She looked at her base blushing madly and thinking about Ritsu at the same time. "That's a great idea, did you tell Mugi and Ritsu?"

"Oh! Let me call them! Oh and can you give me your notes from math tomorrow? Thank you!" Yui hung up her phone, her itch to play was itching real badly.

**A/N: I think I made Mio a bit too sweet here... Oh well makes her sexy/moe D':**


End file.
